daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Lavellan
"That's what I do. Fall out of the sky, make bad decisions, and somehow everyone still follows me." Sora Lavellan, or more famously known as the Inquisitor, is the daughter of Linnarel and Siona Lavellan. Sora was given the task to spy on the Conclave by her clan's Keeper, Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, but accidentally interrupted an ancient ritual by a once Tevinter magister, Corypheus and attained a mark with the ability to control Fade rifts. She was dubbed the Herald of Andraste by those witnessing the Conclave's explosion, and later became the leader of the Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Sora Lavellan is an albino elf with thick, waist-long, platinum blonde hair and pink-ish red eyes. She stands at 5'0" tall with a pear-shaped figure. Her skin is very pale and dotted with light freckles along her entire body. A long, thick scar runs down her right shoulder-blade, curves into her lower back, and ends at her left hip. Her left arm is amputated at the elbow with thin, vein-like, scars along the rest of the arm. Personality Sora Lavellan is a shy, quiet girl. She spends more time observing her surroundings than engaging other people and cares deeply for nature and wildlife. Sora is very interested in the arcane arts and devotes a lot of time researching and studying magic, despite not having the talent. She cares deeply for those close to her, but keeps her heart close to her chest due to past heartbreak. Sora is often regarded as a pushover and too forgiving. 'Talents and Skills' Sora is very talented with a bow and arrow. She spent many years in her youth training in the arts of hunting and tracking animals and has become an efficient survivor in the wild. She can shoot multiple arrows at once and rarely ever misses her target. She is also very talented at throwing daggers. Sora has also an immense knowledge of the arcane arts and understands most, if not all, types of magic. She spent most of her childhood reading the Keeper's books and notes about different kinds of magic, making her an efficient reader as well. Biography History Sora Lavellan was born on the 12th day of Solace in the year 9:18 Dragon to the skilled hunter, Linnarel, and the Halla Keeper, Siona. Sora was a unique baby due to her albinism, which was a rarity amongst even numerous humans across Thedas. She was a happy child and very close to her mother, spending many hours with her learning how to tame halla and the wonders of the world around her. One day, Siona took Sora into the forest to spend the day picking wild flowers. However, a demon-cursed pack of wolves descended upon them, killing Siona and severely injuring Sora. Keeper Istimaethorial and her father, Linnarel, found her a few hours after the attack and rushed her back to camp to save her. Unfortunately, Linnarel became so destraught and upset after his wife's death, he disowned Sora and irrationally blamed her for Siona's death. From that day on, the clan looked upon Sora with pity and caution, thinking that the Creators had punished their clan. The Keeper took it upon herself to raise Sora as her own and while Sora was recovering from her injuries, learned to love magic. As Sora began to intergrate herself back into her clan, she realized that her clan had turned their back on her, and she began to distance herself. Sora spent most of her days teaching herself how to hunt, learning more about hunting and tracking before she even could train. After only spending 3 years training to be a hunter, Sora earned her vallaslin and title as a Dalish hunter at the age of fifteen. In-game Note: All information is taken from the Dragon Age Keep website tool Party Members * Friends with Dorian ** Dorian reconciled with his father ** Dorian stayed with the Inquisition * Friends with Blackwall ** Blackwall recruited ** Blackwall left prisoner as Rainier * Iron Bull is Tal Vashoth ** Iron Bull recruited ** Iron Bull saved Chargers * Friends with Cassandra ** Cassandra discovered book of secrets ** Cassandra rebuilt Seekers * Friends with Sera ** Sera recruited and stayed ** Harmond alive and forced to work with Inquisition * Friends with Cole ** Cole recruited and stayed ** Cole more spirit * Friends with Solas ** Solas freed his friend * Friends with Varric ** Varric tracked the red lyrium source * Friends with Vivienne ** Vivienne recruited ** Gave Vivienne a Snowy Wyvern heart Exploring Thedas * Reached the inner sanctum * Investigated the dwarven ruins * Rescued troops from the Fallow Mire * Gained cultists' allegiance * Fairbanks not revealed as noble * Fairbanks defeated the Freemen * Closed the lake's rift * Captured Caer Bronach * Imshael killed * Captured Suledin Keep * Claimed Griffon Wing Keep Operations * Inquisition forces deployed regularly * Jecin and Celeste married for love * Sutherland's company was successful * Inquisitor contacted Charade Advisers * Samson was Inquisitor's nemesis * Learned about Samson's armor * Told Cullen to not use lyrium * Samson's armor destroyed * Did favors for Du Paraquettes * Did not investigate Calpernia's past * Leliana inspired * Didn't encounter Calpernia at the Temple of Mythal The Wrath of Heaven * Inquisitor denies being chosen by Andraste Champions of the Just * Inquisitor did not go to Therinfal Redoubt * Ser Barris died Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * Celene rules, reconciled with Briala * Grand Duchess Florianne alive * Empress Celene lived In Hushed Whispers * Inquisitor went to Redcliffe, mages allied What Pride Had Wrought * The Inquisitor drank the Well of Sorrows * Respected temple tradition, allied with guardians Judgments at Skyhold * Inquisitor was a recruiting judge In Your Heart Shall Burn * Player declared for order Here Lies the Abyss * Grey Wardens rebuilt * Stroud dies Doom Upon All the World * Leliana is Divine Jaws of Hakkon DLC * Discovered and met Ameridan * Hunted down the Nox Morta * The dragon was slain * Shared the truth about Ameridan * Earned a legend-mark from the Avvar The Descent DLC * Saved mines, stopped earthquakes Trespasser DLC * Bull remained loyal * Preserved Inquisition as peacekeeping force * Attempt to redeem Solas Post-game After the events of the Exalted Council, Sora returned to Skyhold to continue planning to stop Solas' plans. She spends most of her days studying ancient elven magic and working tirelessly to find her former lover. Occasionally, she speaks to Dorian via message crystal, but Sora has become a recluse and a workaholic. Relationships Cassandra Pentaghast In the beginning, Sora and Cassandra shared nothing more than mutual respect. Sora admired Cassandra's ability to take charge and her unwavering demeanor when face with a challenge. As the two spent more time together traveling and learning about one another's past struggles, they began to relate to each other. Although Sora and Cassandra have different viewpoints about mages and the Circle, ultimately they never allowed their differing views to drive a rift between their friendship. They share a love of the romantics and spend many hours talking about scenarios of romantic gesture and intrigue. Varric Tethras Varric and Sora have little in common, but that doesn't mean they aren't friends. Varric is more outspoken and aloof about most situations, while Sora is more reserved and keeps her opinions to herself most of the time. Still, Varric finds Sora to be an inspiration for those that aren't human and enjoys her company when they do have time to chat. Solas Sora and Solas have always had some sort of connection. When they first met, Solas was somewhat distant due to Sora's Dalish upbringing, but then came to understand that Sora was not like the Dalish he had met and interacted with in the past. She was just as interested in the Fade and magic as he was, and they shared many hours talking about those topics. He first admired Sora more as a teacher admires their student, but he soon realized that she was unique and was the only one in this world that truly understood him. He cherished moments where she would visit him, ask him questions, and generally felt more at ease with her around than alone. He found himself willing to lose control for just a moment with her, willing to let his mind be at ease. Sora felt as if she finally belonged when she was with Solas and never wanted to lose the feeling of being wanted. It broke her heart when he left her and she spent many months crying and reaching into her dreams for him to return to her. No matter what wrongs Solas had done to her, she was willing to wait for him to return. Sera Sora ad Sera did not get along at all when they first met. Sera thought Sora was just another "elfy elf" that only cared about the Dalish more than what was actually going on in the present. Sera's initial brush off of her culture and identity confused and frustrated Sora immensely. As the two began to spend more time around one another, they began to bond on the feeling of abandonment. Sora and Sera's upbringings were very different in terms of circumstances, but they both felt tremendous loss and degradation by those around them. Sora was also allowed to truly feel her age with Sera and to take a break from all the formalities and seriousness with being the Inquisitor. Vivienne ''' Sora and Vivienne started off sharing little in common. Vivienne was raised in more civilized circumstances with royal tastes and interests, while Sora was more "down-to-earth" and literal with her tastes and choices. Vivienne's views of the Circle also hardly made Sora interested in getting to know Vivienne. Still, Vivienne admired Sora's willingness to step up and be the Inquisitor and her selflessness when it comes to others. Their friendship rarely changed until Vivienne confided in Sora about Bastien's illness and need for a cure. Sora could hardly let Vivienne's husband suffer, despite barely knowing each other. They grew closer from that experience, but hardly have ventured past a respectful friendship. '''Iron Bull Sora and The Iron Bull have rarely anything in common. However, that didn't stop Bull from trying to bond with her and getting to know her as a person. Sora finds Bull to be pretty hilarious and his devotion towards The Chargers was something to admire. Sora encouraged Bull to be his own person rather than what the Qun wanted him to be, while Bull encouraged Sora to never be afraid to be herself. It also helped that Sora basically played matchmaker for Dorian and Bull, and he thanks her for bringing them together and supporting their relationship. Blackwall (aka Thom Rainier) Sora admired Blackwall when they first met. Sora had always learned that the Grey Wardens were an order to be respected, and she extended the respect towards Blackwall. He thought it was strange that someone he barely knew, and knew he did not deserve the respect, would be so open to trust his judgement. When the truth came to be about Blackwall's past, Sora felt betrayed. Still, she understood that Blackwall immensely regretted what he had done, despite his protests, that he was ultimately a changed man. Rainier appreciates that Sora was willing to give him a second chance. Dorian Pavus Dorian and Sora had a very rocky start. Sora was taught that it was Tevinter's fault that the elven race was decimated to the lowest class on the hierarchy, so she was initially cautious and put off by his cocky attitude. As she began to know Dorian as a person, she began to understand that not everyone in Tevinter is as horrible as many say they are, and that he was different. Sora became a person for Dorian to confide in after reconciling with his father in Redcliffe, and appreciated that she was there to help him see that his father truly regretted his actions. They also bonded over the theories of magic and other arcane anomalies, and Sora even encouraged Dorian's interest in The Iron Bull. They became inseparable and were rarely ever seen without each other. Dorian still keeps in contact with Sora and tries his best to drag her away from her sorrows to help her as she did him. Cole Sora found Cole to be a very fascinating person. She had never actually met a spirit outside of pictures and descriptions in texts, and Cole's situation especially blew her away. Sora was willing to sit and listen to Cole's struggles and way of thinking, as well as help him come to terms of who he is. Cole feels as if Sora is one of the only ones who truly understands him, besides Solas, and tries to help mend her pain as much as he can. He wants to help both Solas and Sora. Leliana Sora had always seen Leliana's knowledge and tenacity of her craft as something to be admired. Leliana always seemed to know what was going on and how to fix it, although Sora began to worry for Leliana's moral obligations as she began to know her. Sora encouraged Leliana to be herself and not focus on her work so much, and reminded her that it takes an understanding heart to find the best way. Leliana is grateful to find another friend to show her the light, rather than let her continue down the dark path Marjolaine laid out for her. Cullen Rutherford Sora had always heard that templars were a respected order that helped repel the evil magic is capable of, but was unsure if the templars still followed the righteous path. She respected Cullen for thinking for himself and realizing that mages were more than what they might become, despite his immense past trauma. She helped him escape the throngs of lyrium addiction and find a better path, encouraging him to confide in others to help him achieve his goals. Josephine Montiliyet Sora admires Josephine's endless optimism and hardworking demeanor. Despite having little in common in terms of taste and interests, the women respected one another's skills and talents, each one being what the other wishes to have. Josephine's endless devotion to her craft and destiny to lead her family house are qualities Sora finds very admirable and selfless. Morrigan At first, Sora had little desire or reason to trust Morrigan. Although she found Morrigan's interests and immense knowledge of the ancient forgotten magic arts fascinating, Sora found Morrigan very difficult to trust due to her dishonesty and cryptic explanations. Still, she admires Morrigan's immense protectiveness and selfless attitude towards her son, Kieran, and ultimately appreciates all the help Morrigan offers to the Inquisition. Miscellaneous * Sora was ambidextrous before losing her left arm. * The scar on her spine needs to be treated with medicine daily due to the damaged nerves. Sometimes when she bends in an unnatural way, her spine will lock up or convulse violently. * She has an impeccable memory and can recite most texts word-for-word she has read over her life. * Sora is terrified of wolves and any canine-like animal (ex: dogs, mabari). * She never wears close-toed shoes, even walking on rough, hot, or cold terrain. * Sora had never cut her hair prior to after defeating Corypheus. She cut it off in a fit of rage and sorrow after Solas left. It now rests a few inches below her shoulder blades. * She is a vegetarian. * Due to her sensitive skin, Sora never wears clothing with her arms, legs, or neck exposed to the sun. ** During hotter days she puts cooling balm underneath her clothes and wears a hood to cover her face. ** On casual days she will carry around a parasol instead of wearing a hood. Gallery ScreenshotWin32_0063_Final.png drunk babey.png ScreenshotWin32_0234_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0210_Final.png ohno.png ScreenshotWin32_0398_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0411_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0443_Final.png Face Claim - Sasha Luss.jpg|Face Claim - Sasha Luss Category:Inquisitor Category:Lavellan Category:Solas Romance Category:Rogue Category:Tempest Category:Elf